See Me
by Calli Catastrophe
Summary: Hermione and Ron are madly in love, but when Hermione visits her parents for Christmas everything changes. Her parents are dead and she is now blind. She needs Ron more than ever, but he just walks away. Who will be there to help her now?
1. Chapter 1

**See Me**

**Chapter One**

It was two years after completing her schooling at Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger was rushing home for Christmas. It was very difficult for her to tear herself from her office in the wizarding world. Hermione was basically a wizarding lawyer. She dealt with marriage disputes, and custody battles. She never knew this took place in the wizarding world, too. It was just like the muggle world, except sometimes the disputes were much more dangerous. Hermione liked being a wizarding lawyer, but it was very stressful and had extremely long hours. She had mountains of paperwork on a daily basis, and sometimes she felt like she was being pulled in 50 directions. She did her best to satisfy everyone's wants and needs.

Luckily, her boyfriend Ronald Weasley was just as busy as she was most of the time. He worked at St. Mungo's Hospital as a Healer. He wasn't a normal healer. He healed emotions. He was a psychiatrist, in muggle terms. Ronald had found that he was actually very good at listening and dealing with other peoples problems. He worked a lot with patients who had deep depression. Also, he worked with patients with relationship problems or orphaned children. Ronald hated working with children. It wasn't that he hated children; it was that he hated seeing them sad. No child should deal with depression. He worked well with them, though.

Hermione was madly in love with Ronald Weasley. He had a big heart. They had been together since their 7th year at Hogwarts. It was an obvious relationship. Harry definitely wasn't surprised, and neither was his girlfriend, Ginny. Harry and Ginny was an obvious relationship too. To Hermione, anyway. To Ron, it was a complete shock. It took Ron time to get used to the idea, but he found he liked it. At least he knew his little sister was with a good man. He was happy when Harry and Ginny announced that they would be getting married. Hermione was too, but she couldn't help but thinking she should be getting married too. She and Ron had discussed marriage, but he wasn't ready. He didn't understand the pressure to "grow up". Hermione didn't argue with him. She didn't want him to concede to marriage, she wanted him to want marriage. In Hermione's opinion only time would tell.

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and Hermione was rushing to get out of the office, but her secretary kept bombarding her with even more paperwork.

"Hillary, this is going to have to wait until I get back. My parents are expecting me," Hermione said, becoming exceptionally annoyed.

"Ms. Granger, these can't wait. Mr. Malfoy said they are of the utmost importance. He said they'd have to be signed before you can leave the office. He said he's sorry to do this to you at the last moment," Hillary said quickly. Hillary Swint was a good secretary, but she was easily overwhelmed.

Oh, and that was another thing. Draco Malfoy was Hermione's boss. Surprisingly enough, he had become a nice man. He had torn himself away from the death eaters. It was never a life he had wanted to maintain. He actually never wanted to be evil; it was just something he had been forced into as a child. When Draco first hired Hermione Granger, he spent hours explaining this to her. He wanted to make sure she knew from day one that he was deeply sorry for everything he had done. Ron and Harry didn't want to believe it, of course. Hermione didn't care. She believed him, and it was a good job.

"All right," Hermione was defeated. She grabbed her quill and began scribbling frantically. Normally she would have to read through the papers and make sure she knew what she was signing for, but she knew Draco had already done it. Whenever he sent her last minute paperwork, he made sure to read through it. After a year and a half, he pretty much knew what Hermione was willing to sign off on.

After she finished signing about ten papers, she was on her way out. Soon enough, she was at her flat. It was a little place. It was an apartment, and it was actually in the muggle world. She found that living in the muggle world, but having a wizarding job was more effective for her. It kept her tied to her roots. Ron didn't understand, but how could he? He wasn't raised a muggle. Hermione loved her apartment. It had one bedroom, a bathroom, a very nice kitchen, and a den. It was small and quaint; just what she needed. The only thing it was lacking was a Christmas tree, and that was only the season. She felt bad that she never put up a Christmas tree. It was just something she hadn't gotten around to. Besides, what was the point? No one spent Christmas there, and it was just more work for her to do.

After glancing around, Hermione picked up her suitcase that she had packed the night before, and was out the door. Her apartment building was a good hour from her parents' house; therefore, she had rented a car, like always, so she could drive there. Hermione always liked to drive. Her parents taught her how when she wasn't at Hogwarts. It was nice, because everything in the wizarding world was so fast. You could be somewhere in seconds, even if it was far away. Hermione liked taking her time when it came to travel, and what better way, other than walking, was there?

Her rental car was simple. It was a white Mercedes. It wasn't her style, but she gladly took what they had. Hermione always liked SUVs. It didn't matter. She was just about to start the car when there was a tap on the window and out of the corner of her eye she could see Ron's red hair. She smiled as she saw his worried face in the window, and opened the door.

"Leaving before saying goodbye?" Ronald said, miserably.

"I thought you'd be with your family, and I was in a rush." Ronald knew she would forget to say goodbye. She was a busy lady, and he loved her for it. She was the ultimate multitasked, but sometimes even she forgot or messed up.

"It's alright, love. I just couldn't last five days without seeing your face," he smiled at her. Hermione looked amazing to him. She was very modest, and was dressed in simple grey dress pants and a white blouse. And she was wrapped up in a black pea coat, and she was wearing black heels. Her face was very lovely and the only makeup she ever wore was mascara.

"I'm sure you could have managed," Hermione laughed, as Ron pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly for a few minutes, and Hermione just rested her head on his broad chest. Nothing could replace this feeling.

* * *

"Hermione! You're finally here," Hermione's mother came running out of the house. Her father was standing in the doorway trying to get his wife to come back into the house. It was freezing cold outside and snow covered the ground, and Jane, Hermione's mother, was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt and jeans. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She had amazing parents, who loved her very much. They were always exceedingly proud of her, even if her being a witch wasn't what they had in mind. They were unusually accepting of Hermione's gift and exclaimed that they had always known she was special. They just didn't know how special.

The day Hermione had received her letter from Hogwarts; they had all thought it was a joke. They laughed, except for Hermione. She, of course, did not think it was a joke, and took matters very seriously for an eleven year old. It was a perfect explanation for all of the weird things that had been happening to her. Surprisingly, when she explained to her parents they decided to look into it. Since the letter said nothing other than to board Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st at 11 a.m. From there, everything just fell into place.

Hermione's parents were ridiculous. Here her mother was frantically running through the snow towards the car, and her dad was chasing after her with a jacket. She laughed and got out of the car.

"Mom, would you please put that bloody jacket on before Dad has a heart attack?" Her mother wouldn't hear any of it. Soon enough she was smothering Hermione with hugs. Her father, Daniel, wasn't far behind, coat in tow. He forced the jacked onto Jane.

"Daniel, grab her luggage," Jane said as she pulled Hermione towards the house.

"Mom, let me help him," Hermione struggled. She felt bad treating her Dad like a butler.

"No. Your father can handle it." Jane wasn't going to have any of it. She refused to have her daughter carrying luggage when she was a guest. Even though Hermione used to live there, her mother insisted that Hermione was a guest.

Jane ushered Hermione into the house, while her husband grabbed Hermione's luggage. Daniel was thankful that his daughter wasn't one to over pack. All she brought was one suitcase and a little travel bag. Once he got back inside the house, the girls were in living room talking about Hermione's job. He took Hermione's things up to her old room. Jane and Daniel had left it the same. It still had the same canopy bed. Everything was the same, except Hermione didn't live there.

Downstairs, Jane and Hermione were catching up. Daniel entered the room just as Jane was asking about Ronald.

"So how's Ronald?" Jane absolutely adored Ron, and Daniel did too. They thought he was a match made in heaven for Hermione and Jane was always asking about marriage. She was overeager for grandchildren. Hermione tried to explain that she was only 20, and wasn't ready for children anytime soon.

"He's good, Mom. He's with his family for Christmas."

"Set a date yet?"

"Mom, no. We've been through this. Ron will ask me when he's ready. Until then, I'm not willing to force him into a marriage he isn't ready for. Maybe he'll never be ready. Who knows?"

"I know," Jane stated, "Tea anyone?" Jane got up and left the room before anyone could actually answer. She always abandoned conversations when they didn't go her way. In her mind, Ron and Hermione were engaged. Hermione sighed and looked over at her father who shrugged and yawned.

After tea, they all went to bed. Hermione was exhausted. It was barely 11 p.m., but she was beat. It had been a long week, like always. As soon as she plopped onto the bed, she knew she wouldn't get back up until morning. She wouldn't even get up to change her clothes. As she lay in bed, she thought about Ron. She imagined five years from now. In her dream, they were happily married.

* * *

Hermione woke up late; it was 11 a.m. She knew that her Mom and Dad would already be up and about. Probably going crazy over preparations for their annual Christmas Eve party that they had. They invited everyone: coworkers, family, and friends. It was a big deal and everyone looked forward to it. As Hermione moseyed her way downstairs and into the kitchen, she noticed a plate of breakfast on the counter. She heard her parents in the living room discussing what they need to get. Hermione was busy devouring her pancakes when her parents walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione, we're going to run a few errands for the party tonight. We should only be a few hours. You can come along if you'd like or stay here," Jane watched Hermione shovel food into her mouth.

"I'll definitely come along," Hermione spoke with food in her mouth. She hadn't had good food in a while, and temporarily forgot her manners. Hermione finished her food and put the plate away, then dashed up the stairs to change.

As Hermione was coming down the stairs, she noticed her parents waiting by the door. Her parents had always been that way. When they were ready to go, they were ready to go. They weren't impatient with her like they had been when she was a child.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered as they all walked outside.

* * *

They were on their way back from running errands, and Hermione was oddly happy. It had been a while since she had done this with her parents. Funnily enough, as a child she absolutely hated running errands with them. Now, though, it was nice. It was an excellent way for Hermione to spend time with her parents.

As she peered out the window, Hermione noticed that a lot of things had been changing around her old home. There were new stores, new schools, and new neighborhoods. They were at a red light and Hermione noticed a large truck in front of them with metal pipes tied onto the back. Hermione hated being behind big trucks. They were slow, and very dangerous. Luckily, they only had a couple more lights before they would be turning in the neighborhood.

Hermione's parents were chattering away in the front seats about new additions to the house. They wanted to do some renovations. Hermione laid her head back and closed her eyes. She was thinking about Ron; she missed him already. She thought about what he was doing at that very moment. He was probably outside playing Quidditch with Ginny and Harry. They always did that even though it was freezing cold. Hermione laughed to herself at the thought.

"Oh my God!" Hermione heard her mother scream from the passenger side. Hermione looked up and saw pipes rolling off the back of the truck. Daniel tried to turn the car, but everything happened so fast, and suddenly everything was going black……


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, please bear with me. It will be hard for me to update as frequently as I would like. I am very busy a lot of the time, but I work on this whenever I have free time and feel like writing. I am hoping to update a chapter at least once a week, and hopefully they won't be short and dinky. Reminders are probably best for me. I do get tied up at school, but I do check my e-mail frequently.

**Chapter Two:**

Ronald Weasley was becoming very worried. He hadn't heard from Hermione in days, and she was supposed to be home yesterday. He tried to calm himself down. He tried to tell himself that it was nothing and that she was just so wrapped up with seeing her parents that she hadn't had the time to get in touch with him. He knew this was bullshit, but he couldn't help making excuses. It was the only thing was keeping him sane.

"Ron, go to her parents house," Ginny was also very worried," You fucking know the address, so get your arse over there and see what's up before I have a break down."

Ginny already had a million and one things going through her head. She and Harry were getting married, and she was planning the wedding all by herself. In the beginning Molly helped with the plans, but soon Ginny kicked her off the committee. She told her mother it wasn't personal, just that she was a bit of a control freak and turning into a pain in the ass. So on top of the wedding plans, she now had to worry herself over Hermione. It was very unusual for Hermione to just disappear off the face of the planet even if she was at her parents. Besides, they all knew Hermione wouldn't stay awake from work this long. That was very unusual for her.

"All right, all right," Ron conceded," I'll go over there tonight." Ron was hoping he wouldn't have to. He was hoping that Hermione would turn up before then, but either way he would know where she was by tonight. But he didn't want to go alone for some odd reason; he just had that feeling. Harry would go with him.

In the mean time, he listened to Harry and Ginny talk about different flower assortments and venues for the wedding. There was a huge debate going on about where their wedding should take place. Molly was determined that the wedding would be at the Burrow, even though she had been kicked off the wedding planning team. Ginny and Harry didn't want the wedding at the Burrow, and it was nothing against Molly. They just wanted their wedding to be somewhere amazing; they wanted their wedding to be absolutely perfect and memorable. Ginny loved the idea of her wedding being at a castle or in a palace. The Burrow was fine, just not too fancy and she wanted her wedding to be fancy. Ginny thought that it wouldn't feel real if it was at home.

Hours later, Ron and Harry were ready to go. At this point, they all knew something was up. They just hoped it was a minor problem and nothing serious. Maybe a relative was sick or passed away. Ron tried his best not to worry; he wanted to practice as he preached. He tried to teach his patients not to overly worry themselves, because it is bad for you.

Ron had no choice but to bring Harry anyway. Harry was used to the muggle world. After all, he was raised in the muggle world. Even though he was basically a shut in, he did know enough.

"Ron, you can't just apparate there. A muggle can't just see you randomly appear on a doorstep, and besides, I've only been there once. I don't remember what it even looks like. We'll just have to do what Hermione does. We'll have to rent a car, and no I don't mean a flying car. We'll have to drive there and be very low key."

"Fine," Ronald muttered. Then, they both apparated to Hermione's place. They would proceed from there, and would probably have to catch a bus in order to rent a car. Worst case, they would have to catch a bus all the way to Hermione's parent's house. It could be a very long night.

* * *

After walking over 10 blocks, catching 5 buses, and dealing with a bitchy car rental receptionist they were there. They wouldn't allow Harry to rent a car, because he had no form of ID and no proof of residency. He wasn't like Hermione; he did not live in the muggle world. He forgot how picky muggles could be.

"Sir, we can't let you rent a car. What if you steal the car and we have no way to find you? Even if you did have a license and proof of residency, you don't have automobile insurance. How can we let you take one of our vehicles?"

"Fine," Harry bellowed and stormed out of the place. He knew they were right, but he didn't like the circumstances. Harry knew that at a certain point, Ron would become impatient and do something rash. So, Harry did all he could do. They had to catch the bus.

Once they had arrived at the house, they weren't sure what to expect. They rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Five minutes later, Ron was pissed. He was ready to kick the door in.

"Maybe they aren't home," Harry suggested," Besides, Ron, you don't want to do anything rash. We should chill out until morning. We could go stay at a motel or something."

The last thing either of them wanted to do at this point was go to a motel. They didn't want to get on another bus or find a cab. They wanted to know Hermione was safe and sound so that they could rest peacefully. So after a couple more minutes of standing on the front steps, they decided they had better leave. At this point there was nothing more for they could do. They left a note on the door stating they would be staying at the Holiday End down the road and that they were worried. This made Ron really regret not getting a cell phone. Hermione told him once that it would be an easier way for them to get in touch, but he refused. It was too much for him, and he didn't see what was wrong with sending an owl. Hermione didn't pry or force him to get one.

They made their way to the hotel in silence. Neither said a word. Sure Hermione had only been gone two days extra, but it wasn't like her to not let them know what was up. She was always making sure they knew when she'd even be the slightest bit late. When it came to Ron, she made sure she spoke to him everyday when she was away and that was why he was so worried. He needed to know she was okay. The worse thoughts began flooding into his head, and he started imagining the worst. He began thinking he would never get to hold her in his arms again…

Harry was more concerned about getting to the hotel. He was worried about Hermione too, but in the back of his mind he knew she was a big girl and was very capable of taking care of herself. She was the brightest witch of her time for crying out loud. Besides, it was too cold outside and it was beginning to get late. Tomorrow they would regroup, and figure out what to do. In the mean time, they needed to rest.

* * *

"The poor girl," a nurse said. She had been working on a horrific case. A small VW Jetta had been completely destroyed in an accident on the highway. A trucker hadn't secured the steel pipes he was transporting and a poor family was brutally killed and injured from the negligence. From what they could tell from the ID's they were all related. It was two parents and their daughter. The two parents, Daniel and Jane Granger, had died instantly while their daughter had severe head and eye injuries. Her eye injuries were so severe that they called a highly recognized ophthalmologist from another hospital in London. The girl, Hermione Granger, was in critical condition and was not expected to wake up for a couple of days. That is, if she survived. They couldn't even find anyone to contact for her. It seemed like her parents were the only people she had. They found a cellular phone with few numbers in it. The phone had her boss' number in it, and they planned to call him the next day. They didn't know what else to do.

"Yeah," the other nurse said," It's such a shame. Hopefully they can save her eyes, but Dr. Cole said there was about a one in a million chance."

"Can you imagine losing your parents and your sight? How can we even be expected to tell her this? Might as well go ahead and get the psych ward ready."

"Tomorrow, I'm going to find someone that knows her if it kills me. I know it isn't my job, but if I was in her position I would hope that someone would do at least that for me. I would want someone with me when I heard the news or I'd go batty."

They were going to figure out the outcome of the eye surgery momentarily. They were crossing their fingers for good news, because being the bearer of bad news was never fun especially if there was not even a little good news to go with it.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the hotel room door the next morning, and it woke both Harry and Ron up. They looked at each other in bewilderment, and then Ron looked over at the clock and groaned.

"Blimey, it's 5:15 in the morning. What the---" Ron was cut off by another loud knock. Harry got up and went over to the door. There were two police officers outside, and Harry was immediately worried. Had they done something illegal? Harry opened the door, and prepared himself for the worst.

"Good morning, sir," the officer began. He was obviously the older of the two; the younger officer seemed to be exceedingly nervous, as if it was his first day on the job. "Are you Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley?"

"I am Harry Potter, and he's Ronald Weasley," Harry gestured over to Ron who was still sitting in bed looking very lost," What's the problem officer?"

"Well we went to 514 Red Oak Lane and we found your note on the door. There has been an accident, and we were trying to see if there was anyone still at the house that we could get in contact with. We've been trying to find people who know the Granger's for days now. No one was at the house, but we saw your note and figured we'd give it a shot. Are you guys close friends with the Granger's?"

"Yes we are. That's her boyfriend." Once again Harry pointed at Ronald who was still sitting on the bed, but now he looked worried instead of lost.

"Well, we couldn't find any relatives to contact. You see, there was an accident on Christmas Eve, and I guess they were out doing some late shopping. They were behind a truck that was transporting steel pipes, and they weren't properly secured. Daniel and Jane Granger were killed instantly, but Hermione Granger survived barely. She is in critical condition at Lakeview Hospital. We could take you both there."

Harry and Ron were both speechless. Harry nodded slowly and signaled for Ron to get up. They quickly got their things together and headed outside with the police officers. They had no idea what to expect. The worst had happened and they were just hoping their friend would be all right. Hermione hadn't made it through the woods according to the officers, and all they could do was hope.

Ron was thinking that Hermione should be at St. Mungo's, where they could do a lot more for her. Ron knew that muggle hospitals weren't as successful with trauma, but he couldn't just exactly take her. They would think he was crazy, and most likely he wouldn't make it out of the hospital before getting bombarded by security. He couldn't transport her magically either, because he would be sent to Azkaban. He hated his options. The woman he loved was severely injured, and he hated that he couldn't do anything to help. All he could do was be there for her. He just hoped it wasn't too bad. The officers hadn't been too specific about her injuries, but they would find out soon enough how extreme they were.

It was an exceptionally long car ride. They both just wanted to get there as soon as possible. They wanted to know what was wrong with their friend. After what seemed like hours, they arrived at the hospital. The officers dropped them off and were on their way. Ronald had no idea what to do, and so he just slowly followed Harry as he barged through the main entrance of the hospital. They approached a front desk, where they asked about Hermione. The woman redirected them to the intensive care unit, where Hermione was located.

"Ron, you're going to have to remain calm, okay?" Harry was trying to make sure he would be okay. He didn't need Ronald to start going insane, and start stunning the whole hospital with his wand. He needed to ensure that Ronald wouldn't do anything stupid, and he needed to prepare him for anything and everything.

"Okay, Harry."

"This isn't going to be like St. Mungo's. She'll still look pretty bad if they even let us see her. They can't fix her as quickly as we are used to. So be prepared," Harry explained. He knew that Hermione would be bandaged and bruised.

With that, they made their way to the ICU not sure what to expect. They spoke to a lady at a desk, who told them to take a seat while she got in contact with Dr. Cole. Apparently, he was Hermione's doctor and could explain to them in detail what was wrong with her. As they sat there, their imaginations ran wild. Harry was sure they would be seeing a girl with missing limbs and severe brain damage. He knew how nasty injuries turned out in the muggle world. Ronald, on the other hand, was thinking about his future without Hermione. It wasn't a future he liked imagining.

Soon enough their thoughts were interrupted when a man in a white coat with a clipboard approached them slowly," Hi, I am Dr. Cole. You guys are close friends of Hermione Granger?"

"I'm her boyfriend," Ronald interjected. Ronald wasn't in any mood to beat around the bush. He wanted to know what was wrong and he wanted to know immediately. By the worried look on the doctor's face, Ron knew the news wasn't going to be good.

"I was going to let my nurses explain everything to you, but I decided I should tell you myself. I have good news and bad news," Dr. Cole stated," Unfortunately, I have more bad news than good news, but I think the good news will outweigh the bad profusely." Harry and Ron both nodded.

"I'm sure you both already know there was an accident?" Harry and Ron both nodded again.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, her parents died instantly. The extent of Hermione's injuries are very severe. She has suffered several contusions to her brain. Fortunately, none of the damage is permanent. A brain surgeon successfully operated on her brain and stopped all of the bleeding before it caused any serious damage. The bad news is that she had serious eye injuries as well. So, we also had to call an ophthalmologist for her eyes, but he was unsuccessful. Her optic nerves were severed, and once that happens they cannot be repaired. Transplants would be no good either. The good news is, we are expecting her to recover. We are moving her out of intensive care as we speak. She is officially out of the woods, and she should wake up in a few days."

"Wait," Harry was confused, "Her optic nerves were severed? What does that mean?"

"She's going to be fully blind."

"You're wrong," Ron shouted," She can't be blind. How can she not see? She has to see."

"We did everything we could, but she is blind. I am going to recommend that she go to a school for the blind. There are a few excellent ones here in London, and I am hoping you both will be there for her. She is going to need as much support as she can get."

"So what? Her eyes are going to be milky and she'll have to have a white stick?" Ron was familiar with what muggles had to do when they were blind. His father had found it fascinating, but Ron did not find this fascinating. He was disgusted. He didn't want a blind girlfriend. Harry was horrified by Ron's outbursts. He didn't seem concerned about Hermione's wellbeing at all. He seemed like an ass.

"Actually, her eyes will still be her normal color," the doctor looked very disappointed too. The doctor was hoping that they would be a lot more understanding. The Hospital had finally got into contact with people who knew the girl, and they seemed to be flimsy.

"Are we allowed to see her?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject. He knew Ron looked like a prick. He looked like an asshole boyfriend, and Harry didn't think this was true. Harry hoped this wasn't true.

"Yes. Follow me."

When they entered Hermione's room, everything was quiet. Hermione wasn't awake. In fact, she looked dead. She had a huge bandage around her eyes, and she had cuts and scrapes all over. It was way better than what Harry had expected. His friend was in one piece, and alive. She would be blind, but he was hoping that once they got her to St. Mungo's they could fix her sight. Harry knew that once she woke up and found out her parents were dead she wouldn't be able to handle being blind too, even if it was possible that it wasn't permanent. They needed to be there for her. Harry saw that Ron wasn't going to be much help in all of this; he wasn't very compassionate and understanding. Ronald wouldn't even look at Hermione when they entered the room. It was like he didn't know her.

"I need to go home," Ronald said shakily," I'll get Ginny to come." With that, he left.

Harry was disappointed with his friend. How could Ron just walk out on the woman he supposedly loved? Harry knew that if this had happened to Ginny he would have been there for her. Ron just walked out like it was nothing. Like Hermione meant nothing to him. Harry knew that Hermione would be devastated when she woke up and found out that Ron wasn't there for her, and Harry didn't think Ron would be coming back. Harry needed someone rational and level-headed that he could talk to. He needed Ginny. They would both figure out how to go about telling Hermione everything. Harry was thinking that they would put off telling her that she was blind. It would be avoidable for a while, because the doctors wouldn't be taking off her bandage for at least another week. They had that long to figure it out, but Harry knew they wouldn't be able to put off telling Hermione about her parents deaths. That would have to be almost immediately, and Hermione would be absolutely overwhelmed.

An hour later, Ginny was there crying hysterically. She hated that her best friend was going through this, and she hated that she had a git for a brother. Ginny couldn't imagine the pain Hermione would go through for the next couple of months. Everything would different, and it would be frustrating. Ginny knew that Hermione would hate feeling like a little kid. Ginny had gone to St. Mungo's before she came there. She had explained to a few healers what Hermione's injuries were. Ginny tried to explain to the best of her abilities from what little information Ronald gave her. The healers slowly explained that it would be too late for them to repair Hermione's eyes. Hermione had already undergone multiple muggle surgeries, and the Healer's at St. Mungo's explained that by the time they allowed Hermione to leave their hospital it would be too late to repair her vision. They explained that they could still try, but most likely it wouldn't help at all. Their friend was blind, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Regrettably, Harry and Ginny knew little about how to help Hermione. They stayed with Hermione for the next couple of days, and multiple nurses and doctors recommended that Hermione attend a school for the blind. Harry and Ginny couldn't exactly explain that they were from a magical world and that school for the blind would be impossible for them to help her with. Ginny wasn't interested in staying in the muggle world anyhow, but she was willing to sacrifice to help her friend adjust if she had to. It was difficult, because Hermione would have to adjust to two worlds. As far as they knew, there wasn't a school for the blind in the magical world.

Ginny had gone home a few times to update her parents on Hermione's condition. Molly and Arthur were doing everything they possibly could to help, too. Arthur was looking into options for Hermione in the magical world. He had heard of blind schools in the magical world, and was hoping he could get Hermione into one. Molly was preparing the Burrow so Hermione could stay with them until she knew what she wanted to do. They also knew that Hermione would be tremendously depressed at first and would need as much help as she could get. The only person that wasn't fully on board was Ronald Weasley, which was very weird since he was her boyfriend. No body knew that Ronald now wanted nothing to do with Hermione. He never said it out loud, but every time he thought about Hermione's new condition he was disgusted. Ron was disappointed in himself, but he no longer felt for Hermione. He realized he didn't love her unconditionally, and he didn't want a toddler as a girlfriend, and he knew that was basically what Hermione would be for the next year or so.

Ron decided that for the first couple of months he would play along with his family, because he didn't want Hermione to run off and do something stupid. He knew that when she found out he wanted nothing to do with her anymore, she would leave. His family would be furious at him, but they would get over it. They would still love him. It was sad that it took an accident for him to realize he no longer wanted to be with Hermione Granger. He felt bad that for the next two months or so he would only pretend to be her boyfriend, but he had no other options. Could Hermione deal with a break up on top of everything else? He wasn't sure. He would decide when she came home, and from there he would decide if he would wait to break up with her or not.

* * *

Everything was dark when Hermione woke up and she freaked out immediately. She couldn't see anything; everything was dark. She felt at her face, and felt a thick bandage around her eyes. She tried to rip it off but didn't succeed.

"Hey! She's awake," Hermione heard Ginny's voice. Ginny sounded relieved and happy, but who was she talking to? What was Ginny talking about? Where was she? Hermione was confused; she didn't know what was going on. Hermione was scared, and then she remembered the accident. The last thing she remembered was her father's worried expression, and then everything was blank. Hermione realized then that she was in a hospital room, and her parents were probably in a close by room.

"Ginny?" Hermione didn't recognize her voice. It was like a wheeze, and it hurt to speak. Hermione then realized that her entire body was sore and in pain like she had never experienced. She began to scream and panic; her body felt like it was burning. Soon, she couldn't breathe. Hermione felt like she was choking, and everything tasted like blood.

"Harry! Go get the nurse!" Ginny screamed. Soon, Hermione began to feel airy.

"Nancy, give her a dose of morphine." Hermione could hear and feel the nurses working on her. They worked quickly, and soon her pain was being alleviated, and she felt airy. She could breathe again. She then felt sleepy and everything went dark. Before she knew it she was dreaming sweet dreams, but she didn't know that those were the happiest moments she would have for the next few months. In a couple of days, she would know that her world was falling apart in more ways than she would be able to count. Hopefully, she would be compliant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I am so unbelievably sorry for just now updating. My laptop was stolen, and that had everything on it. It was horrible. Anyway, I just now got a new laptop and a chance to continue. I had to rewrite this chapter, and I hope I still have some readers. I do get lax when it comes to updating. So if anyone would like to add me on msn () and keep me in shape, feel free. Thanks. xoxo

**Chapter 3: **

"Please explain to me, Ronald, why you walked out on the woman you supposedly love because of something so superficial and something she cannot even help?" Ginny screamed at Ronald after it had been two weeks and he still had not been to visit Hermione. She was livid.

"Ginny it isn't that simple. It was just a wakeup call for me that maybe we aren't meant to be with each other like we thought. It really made me think about forever and taking care of someone no matter what. Being there through thick and thin. That takes some serious stuff right there. Champion stuff. Stuff I am not ready for or capable of. Hermione does deserve the best, and I'm just not ready to give it to her."

"It's really sad Ronald. Maybe you could have figured this out before all of this. Now, literally, every part of her life is falling apart. What a stand up guy you are." Ginny barged out of the room to go back to the hospital.

Two weeks had flown by. Hermione knew everything. She knew her parents were dead. She knew she was blind. She knew that she and Ron were over with, even though it was never said. Hermione was making little to no progress. Most days she would lie in the hospital bed sleeping. Sleeping was definitely her coping mechanism. The doctors felt she was not ready to go home. She had lapsed into a deep depression that would take some serious time to crawl out of. Everyone had faith in her though, and believed she would come out with her head high.

Draco had been very understanding when Harry contacted him. He said Hermione's job would be there when/if she wanted to come back. The decision was hers and he would hold the job for her. She was amazing at it, and he enjoyed her in the office. In the mean time, he'd personally handle her accounts. He had really wanted to drop by and visit, but he knew she would be devastated and needed time. Harry had promised to contact him when Hermione was out of the hospital.

It was weird. The moment Draco heard Hermione was in an accident his heart sunk. He cared for her. He really did. Now that he was done with his father's bidding and all of the bullshit with the Dark Lord, he moved on. He moved to a better place. He was happy, and it was like a huge chip was lifted off of his shoulders. He knew what it was like to live now. What it was like to not be evil and corrupted.

Hermione was nothing Draco's father had said. Draco took the time to learn this himself. He had had lunch with Hermione on multiple occasions and coffee on even more occasions. He learned that she was much more than a know-it-all "mudblood". She was tremendously caring and overall a lovely person. The only thing that never settled in his mind was that she and Ron were together. They just didn't seem right to him, but everyone had raved about how perfect they were for each other. Besides, what did Draco know about them anyway?

* * *

Hermione would never forget the day Harry and Ginny came in to tell her the news that broke her heart into a million pieces.

"Hermione, sweetheart," Hermione could feel Ginny sit on the bed next to her, and she felt Ginny's hand on the side of her face. It felt different than normal. It felt like something was up.

"Yeah?" Hermione's voice was small and shaky.

"Harry and I are here. You've been in the hospital for five days now." Hermione thought Ron would be there. Her heart sunk.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione assumed he was busy or whatnot. She made excuses in her head that she knew were garbage. He wasn't there because he didn't want to be, not because he couldn't be. She braced herself for their answer. Better yet, she braced herself for everything she was about to be told. Hermione didn't feel like she had been their five days, but then again she had been knocked out. Everything was so surreal she didn't know how to react. She was oddly calm.

"He couldn't make it," Ginny sounded worried," Hermione listen, a lot has happened—"

"When can I get this bandage off of my face? I want to see you guys," Hermione whispered. She was well aware she had surgery and of all of her injuries except one. She wasn't aware that she was fully blind.

"Mione, they're going to take the bandage off today. Before they do, though, we have some news. A lot of news. " Harry tried this time.

"Where are my parents?" Hermione asked, paying Harry or Ginny no attention.

"Hermione, just listen," Harry was starting to get annoyed," As you know, you were in an accident. A horrible accident. There's no easy way to say this, Mione. Your parents didn't make it. The impact killed them instantly. I'm so sorry."

Hermione felt queasy. Her stomach was turning and her heart was breaking. Slowly this wave of sheer disbelief washed over her and every hair on her body seemed to be standing. Her entire body was tingling, and the adrenaline was rushing through her veins. How could her parents be dead? How did this even happen? The room felt like it was freezing, and she felt her body begin to shake.

"But that isn't all," Ginny stated firmly. They needed to rip the band aid completely. They had decided to tell her all at once, and not play around with her emotions. They thought it would be better to let her down all at once as opposed to rip her heart out two different times. They also decided that Ron needed to tell her himself. That wasn't their responsibility and it wasn't fair if they had to be the ones to continue to break Hermione's heart.

"W-what else could there possibly be?" Hermione stuttered, surprised she could even get the words out.

"We can only imagine what you're feeling right now. Harry is the only one that has the slightest idea of what you'll feel and go through. We'll be here for you, Mione. No matter what you can depend on us. We love you and we'll support you. Remember that, always. Something else happened in that accident. Hermione, you lost your sight. You'll be blind," Ginny tried to sound calm and collected.

At that point, Hermione felt nothing. No parents. No sight. What kind of life was that?

"Blind?" Hermione barely got the word out. "How will I do my job? How will I do anything? How can I live like this? What am I supposed to do? This can't be possible. There has to be a mistake. Magic fixes everything!" She was hysterical.

"You know better than anyone that magic can only do so much, and be careful. We're in a muggle hospital. You can't scream about magic. Besides, blind people are just as capable as anyone else. There's schools for blind people. You love school. You can go to school and learn to take care of yourself, and be independent."

Hermione was bewildered," I don't want to go to blind school! I want my life back the way it was."

After that, she broke down. Her body couldn't take anymore. She began to cry hysterically. It broke Harry and Ginny's hearts to see their friend like this. Soon enough the nurses came in, gave them a sad apologetic smile, and knocked Hermione out again.

* * *

Hermione didn't even feel time pass. She had been in the hospital for two weeks, but time just seemed to stand still. It still felt like it was the day that Ginny and Harry gave her the news that destroyed her life. Ron still hadn't bothered to show his face, and it went without saying that their relationship was done. Hermione didn't have the energy to be upset. It was horrible but she just thought of it as another thing to add to the burn pile. Something that was done. In the back her mind she hoped that soon she would think of her situation as a fresh start.

Hermione was just searching for the silver lining. It felt like there was none, and she needed some glimmer of hope to get her through. She felt bad, because she did have Harry and Ginny, but she didn't know if she could face being around Ronald. She just didn't know how to tell Harry or Ginny. They were both convinced that it would work.

"Ron is hardly home, anyway. He loves his flat. Besides, everyone loves you and wants to help. My mum is ready to have you! She went crazy around the house and made arrangements. By arrangements, I mean she rearranged the entire house to suit you. It'd break her heart if you didn't stay with us for a bit. Everyone, I mean everyone, is ready to have you. Fred and George are happy! Even though mum did make them promise to be careful. You know how they are…" Ginny barely took a breath.

(Side Note: I didn't like the fact that Fred died. So in my story he's alive. Deal with it. Haha.)

"That isn't the point," Hermione muttered," Ronald is a part of your family, and for whatever reason he doesn't want to see me. I thought he loved me unconditionally. If I'm around all the time, it will be weird and uncomfortable for him. He shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable around his own family."

"You are our family too. I'm not taking no for an answer. There's really no place else for you to go. At least for the first few weeks and then I promise we'll find some new arrangements. Besides, you and Ron will have to speak at some point," Ginny said firmly. Hermione had nowhere else to go. She was an only child and her parents were dead. As far as Ginny was concerned, they were all Hermione had.

"Fine, Ginny," Hermione was defeated. Mostly because she knew she had nowhere else to go, and because she had other things on her mind. Her parents had been dead for two weeks and there still had been no funeral. Hermione was just now verbally working with people to make the arrangements. Hermione wanted their ceremony to be together. That's how her parents would have wanted it. It was hard for Hermione to pick flowers and caskets for them. Hermione really just went with whatever.

The important thing was that Daniel and Jane Granger would be together. Hermione did not care about all of the rest.

* * *

Three weeks later and Hermione was at the Burrow. The worst was done. The funeral was over, and Hermione was relieved. It was horrible, but she was actually glad she couldn't see. She was glad she only had to hear people's condolences and not see the looks on their faces. She knew the looks on their faces would have just broken her heart even more.

Being at the Burrow was very weird. There was a huge greeting waiting for her when she walked in the door. It was a million voices all at once. The entire Weasley family was hugging her and greeting her. They were telling her how much they loved her and missed her. Molly hugged her tightly, and told Hermione that they were there for her no matter what.

"You're like a daughter to us," Arthur said," Anything you need, we'd be more than happy to help."

It wasn't as bad as Hermione thought it would be. It actually made her feel slightly better to be around so many people that loved her. She felt loved, and it was nice. Hermione could feel Ron's presence in the room, but he was silent. Hermione fought everything in her to not feel her way to him, and fling herself into his arms. She wanted him to hold her tightly and feel his warm embrace. The sudden urge to do all of that surprised Hermione. She wanted to cry. She loved him, and couldn't understand why he was doing this to her.

"Weren't we perfect?" Hermione accidently said aloud.

"What?" Ginny asked very confused.

"Oh… Nothing. I'd like to go to my room now or wherever I'm staying. I'm tired." Really Hermione just wanted to curl up in the warm cozy bed and sob. It finally hit her what was going on between them.

"Of course," Ginny took Hermione's arm and slowly led her up the stairs to her room. Ginny wanted Hermione to get the feel of everything, but thought that could wait until tomorrow.

"This is your room," Ginny said pulling Hermione through the door," Everything is simple. Here's your bed, and the nightstand next to it. Tomorrow we'll set up your closet with your clothes. Do you need anything or do you want to be alone?"

"Alone. Thanks Ginny." Hermione felt Ginny leave the room and flopped onto the cushy bed. As soon as she hit the covers the tears came. She cried and cried until eventually she lapsed into a deep sleep…

As Ron walked up the stairs he could hear Hermione sobs. He felt badly, but he kept walking up the stairs. He couldn't bring himself to face Hermione just yet. He hated himself for how he felt, but he couldn't help that. He wanted to make sure Hermione could understand. Who would understand though?

**Author's Note: **I know it's short, but I'm just getting the feel of it again. Hope you guys like it. Xoxo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm surprised at how quickly I got this written. I would love more reviews! I see all these hits, story alerts, and story faves but hardly any reviews. I would love even more feedback. I hope this chapter is everything you guys asked for. I should have another chapter up by the end of this weekend, I hope. If it isn't up by Sunday it won't be up until next Friday or so. Love you guys!

**Chapter Four:**

Draco Malfoy approached the Burrow door with confidence. He probably should have felt anything but confident, but he wanted to see Hermione Granger. The office was weird without her there. It was weird not having to hustle her out of the office to take a lunch break or any break at all. Hermione was very dedicated and really couldn't stop working on something once she started. It had to be finished for her to even think about taking a pause.

It would drive Draco batty. Every day as he would leave for lunch he made sure Hermione left too. It was kind of a ritual they had. Draco remembered the first week he hired her. She had buried herself into the work and he swore she hadn't left the office. It made him laugh, because she was just like she had been at Hogwarts. It was his goal to get her to take breaks. That first week he had made her go get coffee with him. They sat in a coffee shop that was right outside the building they worked in.

"This isn't so bad is it?" Draco asked smiling at her as they sat at a small round table. The coffee shop was quaint and homey. Now it was somewhere they went together at least once a week.

"I just hate leaving something I haven't finished," Hermione grumbled after ordering some coffee.

"It's good to take breaks. Live a little. You're not helping anyone if you're cranky and exhausted. Your work ethic will become poor anyway. Might as well take a break or two here and there." Hermione glared at him then sighed. They soon got to talking about everything. Draco became curious about her. He found himself entranced by her. Hearing her likes, dislikes, and other things about her life was intriguing.

Draco would never forget the things he learned about her. The anecdotes, her goals, what appealed to her, what she hated, her fears. That day he learned more about her than he thought he ever would and he was mesmerized. She loved the rain, and the color green. Any and all shades of green. She had been very specific. Her biggest fear was being alone, but she told Draco she felt like she did not have to worry about that. She had Ronald.

"Even if you didn't have Weasley, would you really be alone? You have family and friends." Draco couldn't help feeling like she relied on the Weasel a little too much.

"Well, you know what I meant. I feel like that part of my life is settled. I feel like he's who I'll be with forever." Hermione didn't even say it happily and that's what concerned Draco.

"So you guys have it all, huh? You're madly in love, and you have that spark people rave about?" Draco laughed as he said it.

"Spark? Nah," Hermione explained," I don't really believe that exists. I believe people hold out waiting for that, and find that they've passed up something they could have lived with. I that kind of love is rare, and I shouldn't expect it. I don't want to be 50 and all alone griping about how I waited for the perfect one. Perfect is relative anyway. Ron and I are good. We are happy."

"Are you? That didn't even sound sincere. Besides, I believe in the spark," Draco laughed," Why not? What's the point in getting married unless there are some amazing larger than life feelings? I couldn't settle for less than that, I don't think. I can't imagine being with someone just because I could live with them; it'd have to be because I couldn't live without them."

"I never would have pegged you as the hopeless romantic," Hermione sipped her coffee smiling. It was nice to see Draco in this new light. It was refreshing to see someone that still believed in honest to god love. The love you see in the movies and that you rarely see happen for real people. You hear about it and occasionally see a couple that seems to emulate it, but you also see so much animosity. You see divorce after divorce, and break up after break up. Where was the happily ever after anymore? Hermione surely did not know. She wished she'd find it, but she kept telling herself it didn't exist. There was comfortable, and that existed. Comfortable was Ron. That's what she thought anyway.

"I would have always thought you were, Hermione Granger," Draco sounded a bit disappointed. He knew she was a logical minded person, but he hoped she wasn't logical about love. But there she was trying to rationalize it.

"Well, I was. Or I am, secretly. It's so easy to get caught up and forget where you're going. I don't want to wake up one day and realize I've been left behind." It was true. Hermione feared more than ever giving her heart up completely without any thought at all. Then, one day she'd be jilted. She'd be left wondering what the heck happened. Who needed that kind of stress anyway? She wanted to be positive.

"That's the beauty of true love," Draco began," You become so caught up that nothing else matters. Why not shoot for the stars, Hermione? You deserve better than just settling for what seems logical. Don't you want that person that you could sit with for hours just doing absolutely nothing but looking into their eyes? Don't you want to become so lost in them and your feelings for them that all logic flies out the window? Don't you want to be in a crowded room but only see them? Seems very possible for you." Draco was smiling like a little boy as he said. The way he believed it kind of made Hermione believe it too.

"Well, I guess we'll see if that happens."

"It will happen," Draco put his hand over Hermione's as if to reassure her. As soon as his hand touched hers tingles were sent through her body and her eyes locked with Draco's. It was the first time she'd ever really looked into his eyes. They were icy gray, and Hermione didn't want to look away. His eyes felt welcoming and she felt completely at ease. Then, she remembered Ron and felt her face burn. She pulled her hand away quickly and looked down, ashamed.

"I- We should get back to work," Hermione said quietly before standing up and walking out of the door.

Draco hardly recognized what had happened. His heart was still melting from Hermione's honey brown eyes and lovely face. What had just happened?

* * *

As Draco Malfoy waited at the Burrow door, he couldn't help but wonder what the next couple of minutes would be like. What would Hermione look like? What would her mood be like? Hopefully, he would be able to cheer her up like he usually did. It was funny. Every time Hermione was down from a fight with Ronald or something else that happened he always cheered her up. They would go for lunch and just talk. He always found a way of making it better just by talking to her and being himself with her.

Their relationship was weird. Draco never really thought about it in anyway. It was what it was. It was something at work, and he took it for granted. He realized how much he enjoyed her company after the accident. Draco didn't know whether to consider her a friend or a colleague.

The door finally opened. It was Ginny who answered. She stood there looking frazzled. Her red hair was pulled into a sloppy bun and she was wearing sweat pants and a huge t-shirt. Draco was very amused. He had never seen Ginny like that before.

"Hey Malfoy," Ginny greeted him blandly," Everything is a mess right now. I'm doing stupid wedding plans, and it's killing me. Anyway, I'm glad you're here, because Hermione has been in her room since she got here. No one can get her out of her bed. Maybe you'll have more luck that we did."

"You mean her own boyfriend couldn't get her out of bed?" Draco joked. His smile faded quickly when he saw the anguished look that washed over Ginny's face. Ginny stepped out onto the front porch with him and shut the door quietly.

"Ronald isn't exactly…. Well, they… I don't really know what's going on between them. Ron's been a git, okay? It's really hard to say that, because he's my brother and git or not I love him. After the accident he sort of decided he didn't want to be in a relationship with Hermione anymore." Ginny looked disappointed, and she was. She, like everyone else, thought Ron and Hermione are perfect. They were all wrong. It was a weird situation and Ginny didn't know what to make of it so she was playing it by ear.

"They're broken up?" Draco was confused. It was odd because the thought of Hermione and Ron being done with each other almost made him happy. He didn't understand why she was with him anyway. Hermione had somehow convinced herself that Ron was perfect for her. Or tolerable.

"Basically. I mean, they haven't spoken since the accident. Ron kind of ditched her," Ginny was embarrassed. Draco was flabbergasted.

Draco was actually pissed. Ron wasn't a stand up guy. He could have at least had the decency to say something to Hermione, and Draco didn't care what Ginny said. If Hermione brought Ron up, he would tell her his honest opinion. Blind or not, she deserved truth. She didn't need watered down versions because her parents died either. Hermione was still a grown woman who needed to be told the truth. Sugar coating never helped anyone.

"It's up the stairs on the left." Ginny said as she opened the door and went inside. "Back to wedding planning hell, I go!"

As Draco looked around the house he was slightly confused. He wasn't used to anything like it. It was completely different from the house he lived in as a kid and the apartment he lived in now. The Burrow was very homey and quaint whereas his home was more sleek and stylish. It made him smile. The Weasley's were very close and it made him sad that he didn't have that. His goal, however, was to have a family of his own one day. That's what he wanted.

Slowly, he made his way to the stairs. As he walked up the stairs he found himself anxious, which was weird. Draco never felt anxious. Not even when he was in the presence of Lord Voldemort. Draco felt the butterflies in his stomach, but not the good kind. He was worried. Worried for Hermione and what seeing her would be like.

Finally, Draco reached the first floor and saw it. The door to Hermione's room. It was nerve-racking. As Draco approached the door, he could hear voices inside. Two voices. Hermione's and someone else's. A man's. Ginny had said no one could get her to talk or get out of bed so Draco was confused. Then it dawned on him. It was Ron. Draco was about to turn and leave when the door opened and Ron came bursting out, bumping into Draco.

Ron looked up evilly and said," Malfoy."

"Weasley." Draco stared back at him as Ron walked around. From what Ginny had told Draco, this could not be good. Ron and Hermione had just had the unavoidable conversation and it was just his luck to get there as it ended. Judging from Ron's dramatic exit it hadn't been a good conversation either.

Ron dashed down the stairs, and Draco knocked on Hermione's door.

"GO AWAY RON!" Draco could hear the pain and disappointment in her voice. He could also hear that she was crying. Draco thought about leaving, but knew he shouldn't. Whether she knew it or not she needed someone to be there with her. Someone that she could speak freely to about Ron without worrying about devastating them. All she had to talk to were the Weasley's and Potter, and Ron was close with all of them. Knowing Hermione, she wouldn't want to talk to them about Ronald. Draco knew that she cared about Ron's family, and didn't want to upset them.

"It isn't Ron," Draco made sure he spoke loud enough so she could tell it was his voice.

"Draco?" Hermione asked in between sobs.

"Yes. May I please come in?" Draco coaxed, fighting the urge to just open the door. He wanted to be polite and not upset her further.

"It isn't a good time," Hermione wailed. Draco felt a tinge of pain run through his veins.

"Will it ever be?" He joked," Just let me in."

"Fine," Hermione relented. With that Draco entered the room. It was empty except for a bed and a nightstand. That was probably a good thing, because Hermione didn't need unnecessary furniture that she would just trip over.

The sight before him wasn't one he liked. Hermione was curled up in a ball in the middle of a huge bed, her body heaving from the sobs. Hermione never changed out of the clothes she put on the day she left the hospital. Well, the clothes someone helped her pick and put on. Hermione got extremely frustrated with everyone. She wanted to be able to dress herself, but she knew she couldn't. Not yet, anyway, unless she wanted to go out looking like a clown of course.

She wore nothing special the day she came home from the hospital. That was three days ago. It was some jeans and a plain black t-shirt. To Draco, even though she was curled up in a ball in hysterics, she was beautiful. He could tell her hair hadn't been tampered with in some time. It was thrown into a very curly and very frizzy bun. Hermione had a lot of hair. It was very long too.

"Draco?" Hermione sobbed.

"I'm here," he said, knowing that's what she wanted to know. He meandered over to the bed where she laid, and sat at the edge of it. As he sat, she turned over facing him. Her eyes were red and puffy and wide open. Draco smiled. They were still the beautiful eyes he remembered. They were honey brown. As Draco looked at her face, he noticed there were no scars.

"Well, you look remarkable," Draco tried to change the mood.

"Yeah right," Hermione scoffed like a child.

"You don't even have a scratch," Draco was still amazed. He traced her face with his fingertips.

"Yeah, well I did. Molly fixed that for me. She's really a wonderful woman, but like I care what my face looks like. It's not like I can see it." Hermione flipped back over and buried her face into the covers.

"Well, I can see it. So can everyone else. Does that matter?"

"What do I care? Who am I trying to impress? No one wants to be friends with a blind girl, and they definitely wouldn't want to date a blind girl," Hermione turned back over. She continued to feel sorry for herself. Draco decided he would let her.

"That's hardly true, Hermione. I know that, and you know that too. I'm your friend even though you're blind. The Weasley's still care about you and you're blind. Also, there are plenty of guys who would date you regardless of being blind. I mean, I would." Draco halfway realized that he said that. It really had just come out of his mouth, and as he thought about it he realized he really would date her regardless of that. It didn't matter, though, she'd never be interested in him and he understood that. He was honestly lucky she was even his friend at this point.

"The Weasley's? They care about me, yes, but they feel sorry for me more than anything. Probably sorry for me since Ron left me, but they don't have to feel obligated to help me. Wait, you said you'd date me?" Hermione was in disbelief. Draco?

"The Weasley's do feel sorry for you, but not because of Ron. They feel sorry for you because you're going through a lot. I feel sorry for you, too. As for Ron, he'll regret his decision. He passed up a really amazing girl, and who knows why?" Draco was purposely dodging her question. It was uncomfortable and he still didn't understand why he even said it.

"You didn't answer my question," Hermione prodded. She was beyond curious. In her mind, she always thought of Draco as colleague and friend. She never thought of him in a romantic way, even though she did know they would occasionally flirt. It was nothing, or that's what she told herself. Even though, every time Draco would pat her on the back or touch her hand she felt her whole body set on fire. It was incredible.

"I knew you wouldn't let that one go. Yes, Hermione, I would. You're an incredible girl, blind or not. Something like that wouldn't stop me from dating an amazing woman, but that's just me," Draco didn't falter with his words. He said it surely, and as if he had been waiting to say that for a long time. Maybe he had.

"Wow," was all Hermione could say. That tidbit made her feel exceedingly better, especially after the conversation she just had with Ron.

"Well, do you want to talk about it, Hermione?"

"Talk about what?" She hoped he wasn't talking about the prospect of them dating. After all, she had just lost her parents and gotten dumped by Ron.

"Ron," Draco muttered, trying not to sound angry. It did make him angry, though. Very angry. What kind of man did this to a woman after they had already been through so much? Ron should have stifled his own sorry feelings in Draco's opinion. Maybe it was better this way, though. At least Ron wasn't leading Hermione on.

"What's there to talk about? I'm blind, and he doesn't like that. He said that he realized he wasn't ready for this committed of a relationship. I honestly can't say I'm surprised. That man is a child, and has the maturity level of a 16 year old at best. I'm disappointed and heartbroken, but I'm definitely not surprised," Hermione sounded definite, and Draco believed everything she just said. Ron was a goofball, and the prospect of him being a stand up man in this situation was bleak.

"You're probably right." Draco didn't know what else to say.

"That's that," she whispered. Draco could see the tears starting to pour from her eyes. He scooted closer to her on the bed and took her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Then, out of nowhere he kissed her on the forehead and took her into his arms and cradled her until she fell asleep. At that point, he didn't know what else he could do for her. Nothing would make her feel better, but he could comfort her through it all.

Thoughts of what her emotions felt like consumed him. As he thought about how he would feel if he were her, he realized he could never understand. He wasn't close to his parents, and they forced him into a life of hatred and confusion. Soon, he felt himself drifting away and before he knew it he was asleep with Hermione in his arms snuggled closely to her warm body.

* * *

Ron felt horribly about what he had done to Hermione. The afterthought was killing him, and he started to feel like he was making a horrible mistake. As he watched Ginny frantically try to make wedding plans, he realized that maybe ending things with Hermione wasn't the best choice he had made.

He thought about a life without her, and panic washed over him. What had he done? He jumped up and almost fell over. Ginny looked up in utter confusion. It was official her brother had lost his mind, but before she could say anything to him he darted up the stairs to Hermione's door.

Without knocking he opened up the door and saw Draco and Hermione asleep in each other's arms. He felt disgusted, and was immediately angry. He no longer regretted his decision, because Hermione obviously had no qualms with it. It looked like more than it probably was and to Ron it looked like she was already over it. It didn't look like what it actually was, and it was Draco just being a good friend.

Ron was too silly to even think that way. Instead, his initial gut reaction was hate. He never stopped to think about how stupid his thoughts were. He just shut the door and darted back down the stairs and out of the Burrow. Ginny was too wrapped up to chase after him and frankly she didn't care. Ginny had no idea what Ron's problem was, but she had no sympathy for the guy at this point. She did know he was upset about Draco being in there with Hermione, but that wasn't his business.

**A/N: **Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Did I mention that your reviews make me smile? :] You guys are the best. Writing did not really progress over the weekend due to the World Cup. Sorry, I'm a huge soccer nut, and the USA was playing. Unfortunately they lost, but oh well. Go Spain, right? :] Then, I had to travel during the week so I didn't grab a chance to write, and my laptop cracked. I have the worse luck with laptops. So my screen is cracked and here I am writing. I pumped out this entire chapter today. I figured a short update was better than no update at all. Thanks for the support and reviews.

**Chapter Five: **

Hermione woke up and felt someone's arms wrapped nicely around her. It startled her because she wasn't sure if it was Draco. It was times like that when her predicament of not being able to see brought her to tears. It frustrated her beyond all belief. For all she knew some random person was in bed with her. She knew that wasn't the case, but she felt vulnerable anyway.

Regardless of her rational thoughts she still panicked. She shoved the figure that was clutching her and rolled over and ended up flinging herself off the bed and onto the floor. It wasn't the smartest thing she ever did, but oh well. Above her, she heard movement in the bed.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" It was Draco and she felt him pick her up like a baby and set her back up on the bed. It was nice to be taken care of, but it would have been nicer if she could see. Hermione could feel the frustration coming on, and she knew she was about to have a meltdown. It was like she kept thinking that it wasn't real and that maybe one day she's wake up being able to see.

"I just panicked. I woke up and didn't know who was with me. I couldn't see and I just—It was a reflex," Hermione was confused and was beginning to get frustrated. Even now everything was dark and it was a miserable feeling. She wouldn't even know how to begin to get herself down the stairs or even feed herself. It would be a doozey just to brush her teeth, and she was suddenly embarrassed because she realized she hadn't brushed them since she got to the Burrow. In her head it clicked. It took her only a few weeks what took some people forever to realize. She needed to get help and learn to take care of herself. It just wasn't something she liked or wanted. She felt the tears fighting to come out.

"It's okay, Hermione. It's just me," Draco tried to sooth her; he could feel another tantrum coming. He started brushing the stray hair out of her face. He wiped the threatening tears out of her eyes, and took her hand in his.

"Hermione, you have people here for you. People that are willing to help you. I'm one of those people. I'll be here for you Hermione as long as you need me," Draco tried to sound reassuring.

"Why are you being so nice to me? We're not even friends. You're my boss," Hermione choked.

"Really? I was under the impression we were friends. We have lunch or coffee together almost every day, and you tell me everything," Draco tried not to sound disappointed," I came to see you because we're friends and I care about you. We've been working together for over a year."

"I guess I just never thought of you as my friend," Hermione explained," Now that I think about it, you're right. You're actually my best friend and I just never realized. You're the person I told everything to, because I knew I could."

"Exactly," Draco smiled at her confused face. She looked almost like a child as she sat there Indian style with her hands balled up in her lap.

"Besides," Draco said," Have you ever really felt like I'm your boss? You don't do what I say." Hermione burst out laughing. It was true. Draco would tell her to do something differently, but she would still do it how she thought was best.

"Draco, could I ask you a favor?" Hermione sounded scared and nervous.

"Of course you can," Draco said, not really sure why she sounded so scared about it. How bad could it be?

"Could you go get Ginny? I haven't really-erm-bathed since I got here." Her face turned beat red with embarrassment. Draco chuckled with amusement.

"Well, I'm going to take off. I'll send Ginny up on my way out."

"Thank you," Hermione reached out to give Draco a hug. It was funny. Her arms were turned in the complete wrong direction and Draco couldn't help but laugh. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug goodbye.

As Draco shut Hermione's door he couldn't help but take one last peek at her. The look on her face was one of disgust as she felt around her clothes and on her body. It was clear that she felt disgusting from not bathing. With a smile on his face he silently closed the door and made his way down the stairs. He didn't know that the entire Weasley family would be sitting down for breakfast looking at him in utter confusion and shock.

Oddly, he wasn't embarrassed. He stared back at them without hesitation, and focused in on Ginny. Ginny smiled at him. She was just happy someone got through to Hermione. At least, it looked like it. He had been there for the night, and Ginny didn't care. Hermione needed some sort of comfort.

"Good morning, Draco!" Ginny greeted him, getting up from her seat and dashing over towards him.

"Morning," Draco replied. The rest of the family smiled at him too.

"How is she?" Ginny whispered.

"She's good, I think. Well as good as she could be at the moment. She's asking for you. She wants your help or something," Draco said to her as Molly got up from the table and came over to them.

"Draco," she greeted sweetly," Would you like some breakfast? We have plenty."

"I couldn't impede." Ginny laughed and marched up the stairs to see Hermione.

"Nonsense. It was awfully nice of you to stay with Hermione, dear, and the least I can do is feed you," Molly pleaded with him. She was ready to bury the hatchet. She never had a problem with Draco. He was just a child, and his parents were very persuasive. Molly wanted her family to be nice to him since he was part of Hermione's life.

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, I couldn't. I should be getting to work," Draco sounded apologetic. He couldn't eat with them. He knew that most of them still didn't like him and he was okay with that.

"Fine, but I'm sending you with some muffins," Molly never lost.

Molly sent Draco with a basket of muffins and told him to call her Molly. She also told him he was welcome whenever Hermione wanted.

* * *

"Hermione! Do you insist on being difficult? Let me have the bloody brush. You can't even see what you're doing," Ginny was becoming upset. Not nearly as upset as Hermione, though. Ginny had come upstairs from breakfast and helped Hermione bathe. Ginny thought that situation was difficult, but not nearly as difficult as helping Hermione do her own hair.

"Ginny, I have to learn to be self sufficient!" Hermione was wailing as she brushed through her bushy hair. Normally, it wasn't this difficult for her.

"Yeah, if you were a muggle you'd learn to deal with this. You're a witch, and you can use magic to untangle and straighten your hair. That's something you'll have to deal with and learn to accept, because I am not playing hair salon every day," Ginny was pleading with Hermione. Ginny was trying to convince Hermione to do her hair magically, but Hermione wanted no part of it. Hermione wanted to do things how she had done them since she was a little girl.

"Well, I was raised a muggle. Some of us don't use magic for every little blasted thing," Hermione howled.

"It isn't using magic for every little thing. It's you being disabled and using magic to your benefit. You're going to use this spell I've taught you to do your fucking hair or you're going to have to go out in public looking like a maniac," Ginny snatched the brush from Hermione's hands and threw it. She grabbed Hermione's wand and put it in her hands.

Reluctantly Hermione waved her wand and muttered the spell. Within seconds her hair was perfectly straight and manicured. Relieved, Ginny smiled and rubbed Hermione's back. Hermione sighed with frustration. It was difficult for her to accept everything. That morning, it took her three hours to get bathed and dressed. That was much longer than it took her before she was blind. Ginny was very patient with Hermione during most of the process. Ginny helped bathe her, brush her teeth, fix her hair, and pick her clothes. Ginny was determined to set up a system to help Hermione pick out clothes on her own without help to see if they matched.

Getting dressed was another frustration for Hermione. Hermione loved her clothes. She had become quite fashion savvy and knew what she liked. Hermione was sad that she would no longer be able to pick her clothes like she used to. That's what she thought anyway. Hermione knew what she liked though, and could figure things out from a description. Ginny had to describe numerous items for Hermione in great detail. Ginny became annoyed quickly.

"Hermione, you aren't going anywhere so put on some freaking sweats and let's get this over with," Ginny screamed at one point. Hermione soon gave up and threw on some navy blue sweat pants and a white tank top. Ginny was right after all. Hermione was not going anywhere. She still needed to get settled and make some choices on what her next move was in her life.

That evening Hermione was supposed to sit down at dinner with Harry and Ginny and discuss what she was going to do next. Harry had done his research with the help of Arthur Weasley on different options for Hermione. What schools she could attend, what therapies she could go to, and counselors for her to talk to. They had prepared every option they could come up with and they were prepared to persuade her to do any of them. In fact, they would make her. Ginny didn't think Hermione would be too difficult about it, but Hermione was very unpredictable.

Before dinner Ginny helped Hermione get dressed. It wasn't as difficult as Ginny thought it would be. Earlier it looked like it might be a difficult process. Hermione just told Ginny that she wanted to wear her red pencil dress and black Coach pumps.

"Hermione, do you think it's wise for you to wear heels? You won't be able to see where you're going and it might be difficult for you to maneuver." Ginny was trying her best not to set Hermione off.

"I'll be fine," Hermione insisted," I wear heels all the time. It's nothing for me."

"I just want you to be comfortable until you transition completely. That's all. No one is saying you're not capable. I just think you should wear more comfortable shoes, like these black flats. They're really cute," Ginny really didn't want Hermione to stumble over her shoes.

"You're right," Hermione conceded and Ginny was surprised. Hermione slipped on the black flats and soon they were on their way. Hermione used the spell Ginny gave her to fix her hair. It was amazing. Her long hair was straight and beautiful. It was dark brown. It got darker as she got older. It looked really nice against her light skin. She also had a small amount of freckles sprinkled across her nose. It was impossible to see unless you were extremely close to her face. She looked lovely. Ginny taught her another spell for her makeup. She just had to have a clear image in her head of what she wanted the makeup to look like and it worked. Hermione had red lipstick on and mascara. It was simple and sophisticated, which was what she wanted.

As they were leaving the house Hermione stopped suddenly. Ginny and Harry looked confused and Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm. Hermione yanked her arm away.

"Before we go," Hermione started," I want someone else to come too." Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said simply. Ginny looked at Harry and they both nodded. They didn't see the problem. Draco seemed reasonable anyway, and they figured he would help them convince her of some sort of plan. Besides, Hermione deserved to be around her friend or whatever it was.

"Of course," Ginny said," Harry will go get him and we'll meet at the restaurant."

**Author's Note: **Like I said earlier, this chapter is short and it took me forever to update. I am extremely sorry. I also feel like this chapter is garbage, but I have to get through all of the decisions so we can get to the good stuff. I promise it's coming. Keep patient. Also, the next chapter will most likely be short too and then the next will be super long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I know I haven't updated in over a year, but I have not forgotten about this story or my readers. I recently received an email with a review and that actually inspired me to start writing this fic again. I intend to finish this story and not leave you guys hanging again. Winter break is right around the corner, which gives me a ton of time to hopefully finish up or at least make some good progress. I did just reread all five chapters myself and I am hoping I can easily pick back up where I started. Since it's been some time, I have forgotten bits and pieces so bear with me!

**Chapter Six: **

Ron was absolutely devastated over seeing Hermione wrapped up in Draco's arms. He felt such hatred for the two. He felt betrayed. It was such a pathetic notion. Why did he have any right to be upset over Hermione's decisions at this point? He did, after all, abandon her at a time when she needed him desperately. Even Ron himself knew his thoughts were unfair at this point, but he could not stop himself from feeling that way.

Like a child who tossed away a toy that was practically perfect, as soon as another swooped in to take it he could not stand it. He wanted it back. He wanted her back. After the hatred subsided, he felt nothing but stupidity. In his own way, he went through the grieving process as well. The day he learned Hermione would be blind, he felt as though he lost his relationship with her. Everything would change and instead of being able to embrace the change, he thought of their relationship as dead. He was not strong enough to start new with Hermione and help her adjust to her new life, so he bowed out.

As he sat in his flat sipping beer after beer, he began to realize his mistakes and all he wanted to do was go find Hermione and pour his heart out to her. He did not deserve any forgiveness but of course, he was too selfish to realize. Ronald, in his own head, created a fake relationship between Draco and Hermione and he believed that if he confessed his stupidity to her, she would come back to him with her arms open wide. Think again.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione waited in the restaurant for Harry and Draco. It was taking a lot longer than Ginny suspected it would. Then again, Harry did have to find Draco who had no idea about the dinner. Hermione wanted Draco there for whatever reason and neither Ginny nor himself felt they should deny Hermione that request. Especially, when the topics they planned to discuss may upset her.

Hermione sat silently. She felt a bit odd because she could not see her surroundings. Though, she could hear all around her quite well. Nearby she heard chatter among what she could only assume were a bunch of friends getting together after work. At another table she heard a couple who were obviously young and obviously very in love. Hermione found herself strangely calm. She imagined that the restaurant ordeal would be a mess—a complete and utter mess. Then again, the night was still young.

Even though it was her idea, Hermione found herself wondering why she wanted Draco there in the first place. Maybe it was because he was the first person that actually comforted her and made her feel okay. Ginny, despite her efforts, was not patient. Harry was busy and Molly was delusional. Molly desperately wanted Ron and Hermione to get back together—she was in denial. Draco was the only person Hermione felt she could confide in without feeling guilty. She already felt exceedingly uncomfortable at the Weasley's.

Hermione soon began to feel very vulnerable to the world around her. Suddenly she hated how incompetent she was in that moment. Her whole world was dark and inside she felt terribly alone—no one could understand her. She was becoming both scared and paranoid, because she felt that at any moment someone could do something to her she could not control because she simply could not see. It was such an unnerving concept to her and at night time she was especially scared. Most nights she found herself turning her head around as if she could see. She would convince herself that she heard something lurking in her room. Perhaps the only night she felt safe and secure was the night that she accidentally fell asleep in Draco's arms. It was so strange how comforting it was to feel his muscular arms wrapped tightly around her.

Hermione's thoughts were soon interrupted by Ginny's voice," Hey, Hermione? Since we're waiting on Harry and Malfoy to get here I thought we could talk."

"What would you like to talk about, Gin?"

"I feel like I've been so—uhm—mean to you since you've been home. You've lost so much and I should be trying to help you instead of—well—acting how I've been acting. This is so hard for me to say. I just want you to be okay so I've been pretending like you are. I'm a horrible friend, Mione." Hermione could tell Ginny was starting to cry by the tone of her voice. Ginny was right, though.

Hermione felt across the table for Ginny's hand and grabbed it. She held Ginny's hand in hers, attempting to comfort her.

"Ginny, I am not angry with you. I promise I am not—"Before Hermione could continue she was interrupted by what she assumed was Harry and Draco. She heard the chair next to her pull out and could feel someone sit down next to her.

"Hermione, they're here," Ginny said.

"How are you Hermione?" Draco asked her hopefully.

"I am okay." Hermione did not know how else to answer. So much was in her mind. Even though they never said it, Hermione knew why they had brought her out to dinner. They wanted to convince her to get help and to learn how to take care of herself. Knowing Ginny, they probably had a list of schools and groups already picked out for her. Hermione was not used to not being in control and the whole situation was so hard on her. Why had she wanted Draco here?

"Hermione, we want you to know that we really are here for you. We want to help you ourselves but we know we can't. There are so many options for you right now and we just want to help you figure out which is best for you. We have—" Harry had his speech already rehearsed in his head, but Hermione soon cut him off.

"Guys, I know why you have brought me here. I know you are worried about me and I am to, but I'll be okay. I am starting to realize that even though what has happened is horrible and heartbreaking, it could be so much worse. I have had so much time to think and I am so ashamed that I spent so much if it feeling sorry for myself. My parents' death is the real tragedy and I've spent a lot of time thinking about their lives and remembering them. I know that they would be so disappointed if I gave up on myself and everything because of what has happened. They raised me to be strong and motivated. They raised me to be self sufficient and to depend on nobody but myself. The only thing I never learned was how to know when to ask for help. I have always been able to help myself. I know I need help learning how to do just about everything and I am ready to figure out how. I really appreciate this more than you know and I don't want to make this harder on you than it has to be. So you don't have to try to convince me, I'll do it."

Halfway through her speech, she felt a hand grab a hold of hers and give a reassuring squeeze. It helped her get through it because she could feel tears trickling down her face. Instantly, she knew the hand was Draco's—it was warm and as soon as it had touched hers she felt a sort of electricity shoot through her entire body. It gave her a tingling sensation and she could feel the warmth in her face.

"You are an amazing woman, Hermione Granger," Draco spoke first," I am glad I came here tonight."

"We were expecting you to put up a huge fight, Hermione," Ginny sounded relieved," We didn't want you to think of this the wrong way. We wanted you to see this as an opportunity to grow even stronger than you already are. There are so many ways for you to cope with being blind. We were so shocked. In the muggle world, alone there are a ton of different schools and therapy options. My dad has been so wonderful— he figured out all of your muggle options. Harry and I have explored different options here in the wizarding world, but there are not many."

"Let's hear it then," Hermione was scared but she knew she had to decide sooner or later. Draco reluctantly let go of her hand and Hermione heard him order a round of butter beer for them all.

"Well, there aren't too many blind wizards so there is only one school here in the wizarding world and it's in Germany. Most wizards that are born blind have options to regain sight and most wizards that are in accidents are taken immediately to a magical hospital and can be treated instantly. Since your accident was in the muggle world and you were not taken to a magical hospital immediately, there is virtually no hope for you to regain your vision. There are a few things that can be tried, but they all seem far too risky. I'm sure you already know all about that anyhow," Harry spoke quickly and sounded disappointed because he had to tell her that there was not even a magical fix. She already knew that, though.

"In the muggle world, there are schools for the disabled everywhere. There are a few in London. My dad also explained to us that they offer something called therapy? These people are trained to help talk you through everything. There are also groups you can join where you'll be around other blind people and you can help each other through. Imagine that, Hermione! People that can understand sort of what you're going through!" Ginny sounded so excited and Hermione doubted she knew how loud she had gotten.

"Well," Draco began," these two really have gone all out for you, Hermione. What about dogs?"

"Dogs? We're trying to help Hermione sort through her options and you're bringing up dogs?" Ginny sounded angry.

"Hermione," Draco ignored Ginny," I remember we went out for coffee one time in the muggle world. You were upset and I suggested we go somewhere that would help ease your mind and make you feel better. Do you remember?"

"I remember." Hermione could feel herself beginning to smile. She and Ron had gotten into a fight that day before she went to work. Like always, when she was upset she would bury herself into her work and lost track of time. And, like always, Draco would drag her out of the office.

"You took me to your favorite muggle coffee shop and you told me that it was your favorite because it was right across the street from that humungous park. I forgot the name, but it was beautiful. I remember because I had never seen anything like it—there were trees everywhere and flowers. You said that was not even your favorite part and we walked along a cobblestone path past children playing on playgrounds and people having picnics. We walked past a beautiful pond filled with ducks and lily pads. You told me that sometimes you would read by the pond when you had time to spare. When we finally got to what you said was your favorite part of the park and I could not help but laugh. There were a bunch of people with dogs. You called it a dog park? You told me that you loved going there because you loved dogs and you loved to watch them play. Do you remember all of that?" Draco tried his best to make the memory as vivid as he could so she could see it in her mind.

"I do. I remember all of it. I love that park. I always wanted a dog, but I never had the time for one. When I went there I could sort of live vicariously in a way, but what does this have to do with anything, Draco?"

"Well, when we were leaving I saw a dog with a special vest on and you told me it was a service dog. People with disabilities had them. Why can't you get one now?" Draco was confident that this was the perfect idea. He thought this would be great for Hermione.

"I think this is just ridiculous. Hermione cannot have a dog. Who would take care of it?" Ginny obviously hated the idea.

"These dogs are trained to help people like Hermione," Draco explained.

"You just don't get it, Malfoy. She can't just get a dog. You're out of your mind. That is the worst idea—"

"I love the idea," Hermione's smile was so bright that it even made Harry smile. "Now I know why I wanted you here, Draco. You have this way of making everything seem so much better than it is. Your excitement is so contagious that I can't help being positive. Ginny is right, though. I can't just get a dog. I have to learn to take care of myself, first. Especially since I'm by myself. But you've given me something to look forward to, which is what I've desperately needed."

Hermione smiled throughout the rest of the dinner. She assured all three of them that she would give everything they discussed some serious though. At this point, she was fairly certain that she knew what she wanted to do. All she had to do was think it over.

**Author's Note: I was going to write more, but I was too excited. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: **

Ronald Weasley stood outside Hermione's door for what seemed like forever before he could muster up the courage to knock. He knew she was in there because he could hear her thinking aloud to herself. She was rattling off various schools and what they offered—it was a very Hermione thing to do. Finally, he knocked on the door and as soon as he did he knew exactly what he needed to say to her. They had been best friends for so long and he knew he had treated her unfairly.

"Come in," Hermione shouted. Ronald slowly opened the door, forgetting that it did not matter because she could not see him. "Ronald?"

"How did you know?" Ron was surprised that she knew.

"Your cologne." Hermione knew it from a mile away. She picked it out for him as a birthday present last year.

"Oh. Hermione, look, I know I've been a right foul git. I want you to know how sorry I am for everything. I should have been there for you."

"So why weren't you?" Hermione fumbled around the room making her way towards the bed.

"Hermione, I don't know. I was so worried something happened to you and that I would lose you. Then when I found out about the accident, I panicked. Everything I was afraid of was coming true and what scared me the most was my reaction. I was a complete arse, Mione."

"I refuse to believe that you left me just because I am blind, Ronald. Even you are not that shallow." Ron began to make his way over to where Hermione was seated on her bed. Even though he knew that Hermione couldn't see him, he got down on his knees so that he was eye level with her and put her hands in his.

"It's funny, Hermione—the other day I saw you lying in bed with Malfoy and my blood boiled. It's so pathetic that it took me until now to see just how—dumb—I have been. "

"I don't understand, Ron," Hermione snatched her hands away from his," Being dumb doesn't excuse anything. It doesn't excuse the fact that you weren't there for me when I needed you to be."

"You're right, Hermione. It doesn't excuse anything, but I should have handled it better. You know, I spent the past few days trying to convince myself that I wanted to win you back and that you and I were absolutely perfect for each other. But I realized all of my feelings were coming from something else—guilt. I am not asking you to forgive me but I want you to understand that this had nothing to do with you. I think you know exactly what I was feeling, don't you?" Ron could hardly choke out his last question because it was excruciating for him to admit that he and Hermione just were not right for one another. They stayed together as long as they had because they thought it was right. Them being together seemed so perfect—just like in novels.

"That we were not perfect for each other? I did feel that in the back of my mind," Hermione conceded," I just was afraid to admit that because I did not want to lose your friendship. That, however, still does not make up for you breaking my heart even more than it was already. Ron, don't you remember the promise we made each other when we started dating?"

"Yes, I do. We promised that no matter what our friendship would come first and you're right, Hermione. What I did was wrong, and I was such a coward. I began realizing that I was not in love with you the way I thought I was—the way you thought. I realized that we were hiding behind the picture perfect relationship even though in reality it was not so perfect, was it? I wanted this to work so badly, Hermione. How could I find a more perfect woman for me? You're brilliant and everything anyone could ever need, but you're meant for someone else. Someone who would not use your accident as an excuse—a pathetic excuse at that." Ron was surprised even at himself. He was sad that he had become this broken man that he could not even be proud of anymore. The idea that he allowed one of his best friends to feel so hurt and alone all this time bewildered him.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear this from you," Hermione whispered as a tear began to slide down her beautiful face. "In spite of everything, I still know in my heart that you are a good man, Ron. As heartbreaking as it is, I needed to know that that was the real reason you left me and not because of the accident."

After a few moments, Hermione insisted that Ron leave. Ron knew that she would not forgive him anytime soon for how badly he had hurt her, but at least he told her the truth. In his mind, that had to count for something. He left feeling good about his conversation with Hermione and he hoped it really did help her get closure. At the same time, Ron felt so ashamed at how delusional he had become. Maybe finally letting go of all the guilt and anger would help him move forward as well.

* * *

Hermione felt good. Correction—she felt amazing. That is to say more amazing than she had felt in quite some time. The conversation with Ron had really helped her to move on. She was now officially ready to start her "new life" as she referred to it. It helped her to imagine how proud her parents would be to see her making progress in her life instead of remaining stagnant and depressed.

It had been two weeks since Hermione had dinner with Ginny, Harry, and Draco and she was now ready to tell them what her decision was. She was content with her choice. She really just wanted to start doing something productive with her life. In the past two weeks she spent a lot of time with Draco. They would talk about the different choices she had and he was great because he would get just as excited as she did. From time to time Draco would bring up her job and let her know that he was willing to hold the position for as long as he needed to. Hermione knew there was no point in arguing because knowing Draco he would have everything converted to brail. Actually, he would probably use a spell to have everything read itself to her. Hermione, however, felt no pull to go back to work as a wizarding lawyer.

"I have decided that I would like to attend the Royal London Society for the Blind. It is after all closest to my apartment and sooner or later I'll probably have to learn to be completely self sufficient. At this moment what I want to learn most is how to get around without falling flat on my face," Hermione laughed. She had been falling everywhere and it was beginning to get dangerous.

"If you're sure, Hermione," Ginny sounded hesitant. Ginny really wanted Hermione to go the wizarding route, but she was starting to realize that maybe the muggle way was best for Hermione.

"We'll get you set up, then," Harry said enthusiastically. "We're all so excited for you!"

They all probably were very excited for Hermione. Hermione could not help but feel like a child going off to Kindergarten in a way. She would be dropped off and picked up everyday just like a child. Maybe she would be able to take herself sooner than she thought. It still did not stop her from being excited—she was ready to meet other people who shared her dilemmas. She wanted to feel like she was understood. Out of everyone, Draco was the most understanding but even he did not know how hard it was to be blind.

"What I really want is to get out of this blasted house!" Hermione was frustrated and becoming quite stir crazy. Most of her days were spent sitting around. Molly would try desperately to keep Hermione entertained and Arthur would bring home muggle books to read to her. Arthur eventually brought home a muggle CD player so that Hermione could listen to books on CD and so that she could also listen to music. Draco came by frequently just to keep her company. Hermione was becoming bored, though.

"I could help with that," Hermione heard Draco's voice coming from where she imagined the front door was.

"I didn't know Draco was here," Hermione was confused," That's weird because normally I can tell who's here."

"I just stepped in. Where would you like to go, Hermione? I have the afternoon off—we could go anywhere you'd like." Draco was starting to become addicted to Hermione's company. She was so easy to be around compared to work. Draco did not have any family of his own to visit and his friends were scarce.

"You don't have to spend your day off shuffling me around. I'd only be trouble," Hermione muttered.

"Nonsense. Besides, I've been spending most of my days off with you. I think it'd be good for you to get out. I am not taking no for an answer anyway."

"St. James Park in London?"

Draco said yes, of course, and waited patiently while Hermione went upstairs with Ginny to get dressed. It was cold outside and snow was on the ground—it was late January. Hermione insisted that she did not care how cold it was. She missed the cold and the snow. She missed everything about outside. To her, it felt like she had been cooped up inside forever.

Ginny helped Hermione pick out an outfit to wear. Over it she wore a stunning trench coat with knee high boots. She was so ready to get out of the house and away from the Weasley's. No matter how much she loved them they had become more than overbearing.

* * *

Draco led Hermione through the snowy and slushy streets of London to her favorite park. He just hoped that even though she could not see how beautiful the park was, she would still enjoy it. Even in the snow, the park was still stunning to Draco. As Draco led her down the path he told her exactly what they were passing in the most vivid descriptions. Once they arrived to the duck pond he was in awe. It was the most striking wintry scene he had ever seen with his own two eyes. The pond was frozen and all of the trees around it were covered in snow and icicles. It was lovely. To him, though, the loveliest sight was just how happy Hermione was.

"Even though I can't see it, I know exactly what this place looks like right now. I love this place," Hermione concluded as she threw her arms out to her side and spun around in circles as the snowflake began to fall around her.

Draco watched as she spun around and was amazed how beautiful and full of life she was even in that moment. Her lips were rosy red from the cold and her pale skin was almost porcelain like. Her honey brown eyes were so bright that it was hard for Draco to believe that they just could not see what he was seeing. Draco was sure she was the most magnificent part in the whole scene around him.

As soon as Hermione stopped spinning she must have lost her balance. Draco thought that might happen. He couldn't help but laugh as she floundered around trying to catch her balance. Before she fell face flat in the snow, he caught her in his arms and lifted her back up to her feet. Even though she nearly face planted, her smile was still as wide as it was before.

"Be careful," Draco warned.

"I'm not worried," Hermione giggled as plopped down on the ground and laid in the snow," You'll catch me."

"What are you doing?" Draco was bemused.

"Making a snow angel, of course." It was funny because she said it as if Draco was supposed to know that. He had never seen such a thing in his life. He watched as Hermione carefully lifted herself up off the ground.

"I see now," he said looking at the imprint she left in the snow—he could see the angel.

Draco was mesmerized by Hermione and her happiness. She continued to dance around as if she was not blind at all. It was clear that she did not have a care in the world at that moment.

Before Draco knew it, snow was pouring down heavily upon them. He had been so caught up in watching Hermione that he did not realize how dark it had gotten. It was getting colder and he could see Hermione shivering. It was obvious that she did not care, but Draco grabbed her by her hand and began leading her out of the park. As they made their way down the dark and snowy pathway, Draco realized that he could hardly tell where the path was. While he was busy trying to figure out which way to go, he felt Hermione starting to slip. He scooped her up in his arms and began walking past the playgrounds and what he assumed was the fields to the exit.

"I can walk," Hermione suggested. Her teeth were chattering and she shivering from the cold.

"Don't be silly—it's easier this way," Draco was right. She was cold and the ground was slippery.

"My flat is right beside the coffee shop that's across the street from the entrance of the park. We can go there and wait for the snow to calm down."

That's exactly what they did. It took Draco a little while to figure out where he was going but he found Hermione's building and managed to get them safely inside. He insisted on carrying her up the five flights of stairs even though she protested strongly. The elevator in the building was broken. Hermione did have her key with her—it was always in her pocketbook.

It was obvious that her apartment had been empty for a while. Draco fumbled around for the lights—Hermione had to walk him through quite a few things since he was not accustomed to muggle technology. He managed to turn on the heat and find blankets. Hermione told him how to turn on the TV and Draco was absolutely amazed. He knew stuff like this existed but it was so much different in person. They both sat on the couch—Hermione listened to the television and Draco watched. She was still freezing, though, and her lips were blue from the cold so Draco pulled her over to him and held her closely in his lap in an attempt to warm her up faster. Soon enough, Hermione was warm and sound asleep in Draco's arms…again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I am having a major writer's block, so this chapter came along slowly. I've been slow to post it because it seems so incomplete. Not my best work, but I'll do my best to update soon!**

**Chapter Eight:**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she almost forgot where she was and what happened the night before. She felt around and realized she was wrapped up in a nice faux mink blanket—it was one that her mother had given her while she was attending Hogwarts. Hermione could picture the blanket in her head vividly. It was maroon and gold just like Gryffindor and most importantly it was extremely warm and cozy.

"Draco?" Hermione wondered where he was. She remembered falling asleep in his arms and feeling safer than she had in a long time. Inside, Hermione was a little disappointed that she woke up not in her arms, but what could she expect? They were only friends. Close friends now. Hermione did not know what she felt, but she enjoyed Draco's company and there was something about him that was just magnetic.

"Draco?" Hermione asked again and started trying to get up off the couch. She felt her way on to the floor and as ridiculous as it was she decided she wanted to crawl her way around the apartment. Falling was something she had gotten tired of. Hermione laughed as she began crawling around the apartment trying to figure out where Draco was when she ran into something. Hermione heard a grunt and realized immediately what, who rather, she had ran into—Draco.

"Hermione? What the heck are you doing? Are you _crawling?_" Hermione could tell he was fighting off the laughter.

"Well, I didn't feel like falling. I'm so tired of falling. I probably have bruises—I really need to learn how to get around better." Hermione giggled and moved herself into a sitting position.

"I guess that makes sense," Draco laughed too," Sleep well?"

"Mhmm. You know, Draco, you could have slept in the bed in my bedroom. You didn't have to be on the floor."

"I didn't want to be too far away in case you woke up and needed something." Draco scooted closer to Hermione and placed his hand over hers, but before they both knew it he pulled it away. Hermione could feel herself beginning to blush—her face felt as if it was on fire. Every time he touched her that seemed to happen. She felt this jolt kind of like electricity and her body would suddenly just feel alive. Even though in her gut she knew what it was, she refused to believe it. She had convinced herself for so long that love was comfortable not magical. Ironic since she used, well used to use, magic on a regular basis.

"Everyone at the Burrow is probably worried. I should really get back," Hermione broke the silence that she assumed would be awkward if she had to look into his eyes, but she didn't. There were some moments where she was glad she could not see. Like at her parents' funeral she was relieved that she did not have to see all of her relatives' miserable facial expressions. Every time they hugged her and told her who they were, Hermione could feel the sadness in their voices when they offered their condolences. In her opinion, having to look into their heartbroken eyes would have only been even harder.

Sometimes not being able to see people's eyes or expressions made Hermione feel very uneasy and confused. In the past Hermione would use all of that to decide how someone was really feeling—she could see the truth. It was something she would just have to learn to live with and get over. In her head, she would sometimes debate which would be worse: deaf or blindness?

* * *

"Hermione! Draco! Where were you guys? We were so worried," Ginny greeted them both as soon as they entered the Burrow. Like Hermione figured, she was worried. She was also the only one home, apparently.

"While we were at the park, the snow began to pour so we stayed at Hermione's flat across the street. It was impossible to navigate through the snow and it was getting late," Draco answered before Hermione could.

"Of course," Ginny sounded relieved and definitely understood. Oddly enough, she hugged both Hermione and Draco and insisted they go into the kitchen and eat some breakfast.

Ginny was starting to let go of her control over Hermione. The control she did not really have in the first place. Ginny sometimes forgot she was Hermione's friend, not her mother. She did mean well, but it definitely was not coming out right. Ginny always looked at Hermione as an older sister and Hermione always had taken care of her. She never thought she would take care of Hermione and she was doing the best she knew how. Harry kept telling her what a control freak she was being but she refused to hear it. Then, it hit her that it was true.

"Hermione, I wanted to run something by you," Ginny said as she brought them some pancakes that Molly made earlier that morning.

"Shoot." Hermione was attempting to pour syrup on her pancakes, but she was failing miserably. Draco and Ginny looked at each other and laughed as Hermione missed her plate altogether and got syrup all over the table.

"Allow me," Draco took the syrup and poured it for her. Hermione was so used to this that she just smiled and began scarfing down her pancakes.

"Oh yeah, what were you saying Gin?" Hermione asked, mouth full.

"Hermione—I've been meaning to talk to about this but it seems so unimportant that I haven't wanted to really concern you with it. I've been planning on you being my Maid of Honor, but the other day when I started picking dresses I realized that I didn't even bother asking if that was something you still would want to do," Ginny was fumbling with her words. She didn't want Hermione to feel like she was saying she was incompetent.

"Oh Ginny—I love you no matter how bossy you've been… I'm usually the bossy one so it's kind of refreshing. It's like a wakeup call for me. But, Ginny, of course I'll still be your Maid of Honor. I may have to crawl down the aisle, but I'm going to do it." Hermione smiled as she said all of it and gestured for Ginny to come hug her.

"Thank you, Hermione. This means so much to me. Although, crawling down the aisle is completely unnecessary. You'll have a groomsman escorting you of course. That could potentially pose a problem though since Ron is Harry's best man and I'm sincerely doubting you want him escorting you," Ginny was realizing all of this as she said it.

Hermione cringed—even though she and Ron talked and ironed everything out she still did not want to be around him. Nothing made what he did okay. Hermione figured eventually they would be friends again, but never as close as they were before.

"Ginny, it's your day and if that's how you want it that's how I'll do it. I'd rather not be escorted by that git brother of yours, but I'll do it for you."

"So I'm a git, now?" His voice made the hair on Hermione's neck stand up. Ron had apparently entered the room in the middle of her sentence.

"Now? You've been one," Hermione scoffed.

"I thought we sorted through this, Hermione." Ron actually sounded surprised, which was actually funny to Hermione.

"Just because I understood what you were saying and because I was thankful for it doesn't mean I forgive you. I don't think I can forgive you. You used my pain as an exit strategy and no matter how you justify it, it is not okay."

"I can walk her down the aisle," Draco interjected.

"Malfoy to the rescue," Ronald said sarcastically. "I think I am more than capable of getting her down the aisle."

"Yeah—that was apparent in our relationship, Ronald," Hermione's voice was dripping with sarcasm and disdain.

"Low blow," Ron huffed under his breath.

"I'm quite certain you are capable of getting her down the aisle, Ronald. I was only trying to help Ginny to make her day as peaceful as possible since you two obviously aren't getting along. Just didn't think Ginny should stress about you guys possibly fighting on her wedding day." It was amazing how calm Draco remained. He used to get so angry so fast. Now, he would remain calm and level headed almost all the time.

"Actually, that's perfect," Ginny decided. "Ron could walk with Angela or Luna. Although, instead I may have Hermione walk with Fred or George, if that's okay? That way I just won't have an odd number of bridesmaids and groomsmen."

"Very sensible," Draco agreed.

"I don't care what you do, Gin," Ron said as he left the room.

* * *

As the days went by, Hermione began preparing herself for her "new start." Oddly enough, Fred and George went with her to enroll her into the Royal London Society for the Blind. They made the whole ordeal seem light and like it was no big deal, and to them it wasn't a big deal. To them it was just something new to experience and they did a good job of making Hermione feel at ease. The headmaster of the school was friendly and personable—his name was Luke. Luke was very enthusiastic and seemed genuinely excited for Hermione to attend.

Fred and George managed to take care of everything—they helped Hermione get all of the items Luke said she would need. They were fascinated by everything and their exuberance was contagious. Later, when they took Hermione back to the Burrow they vowed that one day they'd create something that would allow Hermione to see again. Hermione could not help but laugh. They were also so positive and they were always sure that there was a solution for everything and that they could come up with it.

"Think of this as an experience—something to do." George exclaimed jubilantly when he and Fred decided they would create this contraption.

"You're an inspiration, Hermione! It's refreshing really. A great idea," Fred was also unbelievably excited and they both sounded like they could just take on the world. Nothing would stop them, in their opinion.

Hermione did not really get her hopes up because she knew it was permanent and that she would never see again. Her eyes were just not functional and her nerves were completely destroyed. Any mechanism the twins could create just would not work—unless they made her completely new nerves. Hermione knew that was just not possible…even in the wizarding world. Soon enough, the dynamic duo left and Hermione made her way up to her room and flopped onto her bed.

In a week, she would be starting school. She found herself feeling nervous. It was like she was five years old and it was her first day of school again. Or like she was 11 and it was her first day at Hogwarts. She was scared, but eager to learn. More than that, she needed it. She felt her life was stationary and she needed to move forward.

It had been days since she was last with Draco and she felt a weird twinge when she thought about him. She dismissed it as nothing and convinced herself that it was nothing. She believed that since all of her other senses were more enhanced now that was why she felt strange every time they accidentally touched. Deep down, Hermione should have known that was bogus because she certainly didn't feel that way when anyone else touched her.

She didn't want to concern herself with feelings so she pushed them far away. She didn't want to like Draco because in her head she was convinced someone like him would never like her romantically. She was destined for losers and he was a gentleman and everything he did was out of kindness—not feelings for her. That's what Hermione told herself. She would be silly to think otherwise.

More than any of that, she did not want to set herself up to be let down or rejected. That was something Hermione could not deal with on top of everything else. Draco was great company and a great friend but she didn't want to allow herself to think of it as anything but that. But that didn't stop her subconscious from dreaming of him every night.

**Author's Note: Please review!**


End file.
